You're Not Rupert
by KagomeMiroku
Summary: Rupert's gone missing! How can Stewie survive withour his beloved Teddy Bear? Will he ever learn the truth?-Learn the real whereabouts of his Rupert? Found out in "You're Not Rupert!" EDITED! R&R!


_Disclaimer: I do not own Family Guy_

**You're Not Rupert**

The bright light from the morning sun danced through the windows and onto the face of the sleeping baby in his crib. Stewie Griffin, this infant, sat upright in his crib, yawning and stretching, hearing the birds chirp in through the open window on this spring day. He kicked the blankets off of him, showing his baby blue footsy pajamas which made any infant look adorable. His eyes reluctantly opened and he scanned his room, sighing.

"Ah, another day to plot against Lois." said Stewie cheerfully. "Sounds like fun, right Rupert?" He looked beside him and let out a terrible cry.

Brian, the family dog, opened the door casually, to check on the screaming baby. "Aren't you over this stage?" he asked in that all around sarcastic tone. "Crying for mommy in the morning."

"No, Brian, look!" Stewie pointed to the mess of blankets in his crib as he stood so perfectly and kicked around.

Brian looked over the bars of the crib, then looked at Stewie skeptically. "Your blankets?" he asked.

"No, you fool! Rupert's missing!"

"Oh..." Brian had a look of guilt on his face, as his eyes flashed out.

Last night:

__

Brian woke at the edge of Peter and Lois' bed, stretching in the dim light of the still on television. His stomach growled. Slowly, he hopped off the bed and walked down the hall, the door to Stewie's room was wide open, so he peeped in, and there it was: a giant steak in Stewie's crib. Brian's mouth watered as he entered and began ripping the steak in shreds, but as he opened his eyes, it wasn't a steak his was ripping to shreds and swallowing, but a teddy bear!

"What is it? Do you know where Rupert is?" Stewie seemed unusually devastated, but when it came to Rupert, there wasn't a thing he wouldn't do.

"Uh.." Brian tried to think of a good story, but all he said was. "No, sorry kid." And walked out of the room for his daily dose of scotch.

Stewie climbed from his crib, looking around the room. "Rupert!" he called out repeatedly, turning his room inside out looking for his beloved Teddy Bear. He turned over his toy chests, and took all of his clothes from his dresser and closet. Poor Stewie was almost reduced to tears at his loss of Teddy Bear. But finally, his stomach began growling so he promised himself he'd resume searching for it after breakfast. Hie tearful eyes, and a heavy heart, he took one last look at his messed up room before walking down to breakfast.

Down in the kitchen, Lois was preparing a normal breakfast: bacon, eggs, toast. Stewie walked in and climbed into his high chair, pouting, but not crying. He wouldn't shed tears in front of these people.

"There you are, my little sleepy head." Lois said, giggling slightly and kissing the top of Stewie's head. She had a good natured voice and gently rubbed the little hairs on Stewie's head.

He pushed her away and folded his arms. "I'm in no mood for your foolishness this morning, woman!" he barked, glaring absently across the table at Chris, who was getting freaked out. "Get me my juice!" Stewie ordered. Chris jumped up from his seat and ran from the room.

"Now Stewie," said Lois, "I told you not to scare your brother like that."

Stewie, didn't turn his head to her, but plainly said, "Tell tubby out there to get a life."

"Stewie!" Lois yelled scornfully. "That's enough, young man, I will not tolerate this at breakfast! Tell him Peter."

"Listen to your mother, Meg." said Peter, turning his eggs and bacon into a smiley face on his piece of toast.

Lois rolled her eyes and took Stewie from his chair. He started kicking and yelling at her. Lois finally had enough.

"That's it!" she yelled and began heading for the steps, she walked in Stewie's room and up him in his crib. "Now you'll sit in here and think about how to act at the kitchen table."

She left and he crossed his arms. "One day, Lois..." He trailed off in ways he was going to kill her. He pouted slightly and climbed over the bars to his crib, opened the door, and walked out of the room, calling from Rupert.

"Where could he have gone?" Stewie mentally asked himself, opening the door to Chris' room. As the door opened, the evil monkey jumped from the closet, snarling and pointing at him. Stewie walked in and pulled the sheets off of Chris' bed, then looked under it. The monkey went back into the closet.

Stewie walked into Meg's room, where she sat propped up on her elbows reading a magazine. "Oh hey, Stewie." she said, flipping the page to her magazine.

"Where's Rupert, you unworthy prostitute wanna-be?" he asked bitterly and began crawling under her bed, looking for the teddy bear, calling his name.

Meg picked him up. "Whoa there." she said. "I don't know where you're Teddy Bear is, go ask mom." She set him outside of her room and re-closed the door.

Mumbling, Stewie walked into his parents room, and opened the giant dresser doors. "Where's Rupert?" He threw clothes all around, making a mess of the room like he did to every other, when Lois walked in.

"Stewie!" she cried. "What are you doing?"

Stewie looked up and sighed, he didn't feel like explaining, he felt he didn't need to. "Where is Rupert?!" he yelled.

Lois picked him up. "I'm sorry, honey, I don't know where Rupert is." she said and kissed the top of his head. "But can you forgive mommy for yelling earlier?"

Stewie jumped from her arms, unanswering, and sat down on the top step and slid down the rest of the staircase. He walked to the couch and pointed at his father and brother. "Where is Rupert!" he yelled, and stopped dead, his expression dropping to amazement as the television screen switched to his favorite show, Jolly Farms. "Leave it on, Fat Man!" he yelled, pointing at the TV and jumping up and down.

"Not now, Stewie." said Peter. "There's a documentary about the ghost from that movie." He was confused on what he was talking about, but he still changed the channel. Stewie sulked from the room and walked into the Dining Room, sitting on one of the overlarge chairs, when Brian walked in with his hands behind his back.

"Hey, I found Rupert." he said, holding out a Teddy Bear, identical to Stewie's Rupert before Brian ripped him to shreds. "He was in Meg's room, said you told him to kill her off."

Stewie snatched Rupert from Brian's arms, mumbling about that plan was for next weekend. Brian left the room, and Stewie stayed and played with Rupert, who never left his side. He brought Rupert up to his room where they pretended to take over the world. Until, finally, it was dinner time. Stewie brought Rupert to dinner. Then, after dinner, Stewie went to bed hugging Rupert.

"Goodnight Rupert." he said, snuggling under his blankets. "Tomorrow's a new day, for new plans."

The silence that came after that, made Stewie curious. He jumped from his crib and turned on the lights then took Rupert down, but his realized that the bear's eyes had hint of blue in them.

Stewie looked mortified. "You're not Rupert!"


End file.
